Carl Sophus Lumholtz (Italiano)
Carl Sophus Lumholtz → Inglese, Norvegese, Portoghese, Spagnola, Tedesca. Carl Sophus Lumholtz (Fåberg, 23 aprile 1851 – Saranac Lake, 5 maggio 1922) è stato un esploratore, etnologo e naturalista norvegese, noto per le sue ricerche sulle culture indigene dell'Australia e dell'America centrale. Biografia Dopo la laurea in teologia nel 1876 dall'Università di Christiania, ora l'Università di Oslo (1876), dal 1880 al 1884 viaggiò in Australia per conto dell'Università di Oslo; in particolare, nel biennio 1882-1883 trascorse dieci mesi fra gli indigeni della regione Herbert-Burdekin nel Queensland settentrionale. Il libro risultante, Nel paese dei cannibali del 1890, è considerato la miglore indagine etnografica sugli aborigeni del Queensland settentrionale. Mentre gli autori precedenti si limitavano a indagare solo sugli aspetti esteriori ed estetici delle cultura non europee, Lumholtz si interessava er la prima volta anche alle relazioni sociali e al ruolo delle donne nelle culture primitive Nel 1890 Lumholtz si recò in Messico, assieme all'antropologo e botanico svedese Carl Vilhelm Hartman. Rimase in Messico circa venti anni, fino al 1910 e condusse numerose spedizioni finanziate dal Museo americano di storia naturale. Un resoconto di queste spedizioni fu l'opera "Unknown Mexico" pubblicata in in due volumi nel 1902, in cui vennero descritti i popoli del Messico nordoccidentale, inclusi i Cora, i Tepehuán, i Pima Bajo e specialmente i Tarahumara, presso i quali visse per più di un anno. Lumholtz fu uno dei primi a descrivere la cultura delle tombe a pozzo, le culture di Tarascan così come la flora e la fauna della regione della Sierra Madre settentrionale chiamata la "Gran Chichimeca". Lumholtz fu uno dei fondatori dell'Explorers Club, un'organizzazione costituita nel 1905 con lo scopo di promuovere l'esplorazione e la ricerca scientifica sul campo Negli anni 1914-1915 Lumholtz fu in India e dal 1915 a 1917 seguì in Borneo, nel corso della sua ultima spedizione. Morì Saranac Lake, un piccolo villagio dello stato di New York. Il suo nome nel 1994 è stato dato: * al Parco Nazionale del Queensland settemtrionale, che tuttavia in seguito venne battezzato Girringun National Park * a una conifera messicana, il Pinus lumholtzii * a una specie di marsupiale, Dendrolagus lumholtzi, chiamato anche canguro arboricolo. Opere * Unknown Mexico: A Record of Five Years Exploration Among the Tribes of the Western Sierra Madre, in the Tierra Caliente of Tepic and Jalisco, and Among the Tarascos of Michoacan. New York : Carl Scribners sons, 1902. * New Trails in Mexico: An Account of One Year's Exploration in North-western Sonora, Mexico, and South-western Arizona : 1909-1910. London : Fisher Unwin, 1912. * Au pays des cannibales: voyages d'exploration chez les indigenes de l'Australie orientale 1880-1884 / Carl Lumholtz; ouvrage traduit du norvegien avec l'autorisation de l'auteur par V. & W. Molard. Paris : Librairie Hachette et C.ie, 1890. * El arte simbolico y decorativo de los Huicholes. Mexico : Instituto nacional indigenista, stampa 1986. * Unter Menschenfressern : eine vierjährige Reise in Australien, von Karl Lumholtz, autorisierte deutsche Übersetzung. Hamburg : Verlagsanstalt und Druckerei Actien-Gesellschaft, 1892. * Decorative Art of the Huichol Indians. New York : Order of the Trustees, 1904. * El Mexico desconocido : cinco anos de exploracion entre las tribus de la Sierra Madre occidental, en la tierra caliente de Tepic y Jalisco, y entre los Tarascos de Michoacan, obra escrita en ingles por Carl Lumholtz ; y traducida al castellano por Balbino Davalos. Nueva York : C. Scribner's sons, 1903. * Through Central Borneo: An Account of Two Years Travel in the Land of the Head-hunters Between the Years 1913 and 1917. With an Introduction by Victor T. King. Singapore, Oxford, New York, 1991. ISBN 0195889967. Collegamenti esterni * Progetto Gutenberg, Opere di Carl Sofus Lumholtz Copyright / Licenza Tutti i testi sono disponibili nel rispetto dei termini della GNU Free Documentation License. Voce originale (Wikipedia Italiana) "Carl Sofus Lumholtz", http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Sofus_Lumholtz. Category:Ricercatori